Perdóname Por Llegar Tarde Ayahina
by KristalSnow83
Summary: El amor es hermoso y maravilloso, pero perder a la única persona que has llegado a amar puede ser realmente doloroso.


Pov Narrador

Ayato lloraba incontrolablemente mientras sostenía en su regazo el cuerpo sin vida de quien fue antes Hinami Fueguchi, cualquiera que lo viera se asombraría al ver al gran Ayato Kirishima llorando, pero todos tenemos sentimientos no, pues la verdad, aunque Ayato no lo hubiera admitido antes amaba a Hinami, y ahora ya no podría decírselo, pues ella se había ido.

Hinami, por favor no te vayas, regresa, te necesito - pronunciaba Ayato mientras abraza a Hinami.

Llorar ¿es lo único que podría hacer en este momento?, estaba mostrando su lado más débil ¿le importaba la opinión de los demás?, para nada en este momento nada le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ella, se sentía un inútil, al no poder haber protegido a una de las personas que más le importaba, había jurado protegerla, sin embargo, había fallado.

Se había enfrentado a fuertes investigadores, y había logrado salir victorioso, sin embargo, esta vez no fue así su plan de rescate había fallado, su plan de sacar con vida a su primer amor de Cochlea, había sido un fracaso.

Mientras lloraba, empezaba a recordar esos hermosos momentos que vivió junto a ella, momentos que atesorará por siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón, momentos que jamás olvidaría, momentos que guardaría para siempre como si se tratasen de un tesoro que jamás debería de perder.

Recordaba perfectamente desde el primer momento que la conoció, ¿Quién pensaría que su forma de verla cambiaría drásticamente?

Chicos, les presento a la nueva integrante del Aogiri, su nombre en Hinami Fueguchi, espero que se lleven bien con ella - Presentó Tatara a la chica, a Ayato no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la nueva integrante, para él sólo era alguien más a la que debía soportar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el verla, para él era alguien débil que no sobreviviría por mucho

"Juzgué demasiado pronto, quien diría que la frase: las apariencias engañan, era verdadera"

Allí se encontraba la chica nueva llorando en un rincón, Ayato quería que se callara, ¿si tanta tristeza le daba el haberse unido porque lo hizo?

¿Quisieras callarte estúpida? - Le dijo Ayato con notable molestia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si la dañaba - Si quieres llorar vete a hacerlo en otro lugar mocosa.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue una pequeña risa, risa que molesto más a Ayato ¿acaso estaba loca?, pensaba Ayato, hace un momento estaba llorando como bebé y ahora está riendo.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Replicó este con notable molestia.

Lo que pasa es que cuando te enojas eres igual a tu hermana mayor Touka, incluso me regañan de la misma forma- Respondió esta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"A pesar de que te traté mal, sonreíste, ¿Quién diría que desde ahí empecé a querer verte sonreír?"

¡Quítate Fueguchi!, estorbas - Decía Ayato mientras empuja de forma brusca a Hinami, quien se encontraba en medio de las escaleras.

Lo siento Ayato, no volverá a pasar- Decía esta mientras bajaba el rostro en señal de arrepentimiento.

Tsk, sólo no estorbes - pronunció este mientras sonaba un poco mas ¿Amable?, ¿desde cuándo era amable con los demás?

"Quien diría que tú lograrías iniciar a cambiar mi manera de ser"

Wow - fue lo único que pudo decir Ayato al momento de ver a Hinami en acción, ¿Quién pensaría que aquella chicha "débil" podría acabar de una manera tan feroz con unos investigadores?, era prácticamente difícil de creer, bueno para él.

Al parecer juzgué de manera rápida - Se dijo a sí mismo mientras admiraba la forma de atacar de Hinami "Tan feroz y elegante a la vez", fue lo que pensó.

"Desde ese momento captaste mi atención"

¡Oye Fueguchi! - Llamó Ayato a Hinami, esta había captado su atención y quería conocer más de ella, cómo era que alguien tan frágil a simple vista en realidad resultara ser alguien tan letal.

¿Sucede algo Ayato? - Dijo esta mientras se acercaba a este.

Escucha, sé que sonora raro pero quiero que nos conozcamos más, ¿vale?- Respondió este mientras la miraba, "Ahora que lo pienso, no me había percatado de lo hermosa que es, ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Ella es demasiado débil para mi" pensó Ayato, aunque él sabía perfectamente que ella no era para nada débil.

Claro Ayato, me encantaría - dijo esta con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que logró provocar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Ayato, el cual rápidamente desvió la mirada para que Hinami no lo notara.

"Nunca noté que desde ese instante empezaste a gustarme"

Ayato-kun ¿me podrías ayudar por favor? - Decía sonrientemente Hinami mientras llevaba en sus brazos con un poco de dificultad unos libros que tenía planeado leer, hace ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, era agradable debía admitirlo, desde ya hace tiempo ella había iniciado a decirle "Ayato-kun", cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Tsk, ya que - Pronunció Ayato sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema, mientras ayudaba a su compañera.

Gracias Ayato, eres un gran amigo - Respondió Hinami con esa hermosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

"También fuiste una gran amiga"

Ayato-kun ¿Estás bien? - pregunto con obvia preocupación la castaña, quien se había preocupado al ver a su amigo regresar de la misión con heridas notorias, no tan graves, pero, de todas formas, debía de preocuparse.

Estoy bien, no preocupes Hina, ya se regenerarán - respondió este mientras mostraba una media sonrisa ¿Quién diría que ella lograría cambiarlo tanto?

¿Estás seguro? ¿No necesitas que te traiga algo? - Pregunto esta mientras se acercaba un poco al rostro de este, acto que provocó un sonrojo no tan notable en Ayato.

Tranquila ya te dije que estoy bien - volvió a decir el peli-azul mientras desviaba la mirada de esta, ¿Quién diría que ella lo pusiera de esa forma?

"Aunque no lo admitiera desde ese entonces tú ya me gustabas"

Ayato-kun ¿Estás seguro que el plan funcionará? - Preguntó un poco dudosa Hinami mientras se encontraban en el lugar en el que se realizaría a cabo la subasta.

Claro todo esta fríamente calculado - respondió este con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el lugar junto a ella y el resto de los del Aogiri.

"Ahora me arrepiento de haberte llevado ese día"

¡Tenemos que irnos! - se escuchó una orden mientras todo el Aogiri salía del lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la subasta, la cual había sido invadida por investigadores de la CCG.

¡No podemos irnos, Hinami no ha salido! - Dijo con un poco de miedo Ayato al notar que el amor de su vida no había salido, y si ahora ya iniciaba a aceptar que se había enamorado de la castaña.

¡No podemos regresar es mejor que la dejemos debemos irnos ahora! - dijo alguien más mientras se marchaban, Ayato dudoso tuvo que aceptar irse, por su mente pasaba el tema de que Hinami era fuerte, así que ella regresaría sana y salva o tal vez había salido por otro lugar y no se había dado cuenta.

"Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error ¡SÍ tan sólo hubiera regresado a salvarte en ese instante!"

¿Entonces Me ayudaras? - Preguntó Ayato a Banjou, le había pedido ayuda para ir a rescatar a Hinami del Cochlea.

Claro, Hinami me agrada, así que te ayudaré a salvarla - Respondió este a Ayato.

Ambos junto al pequeño grupo que iba con ellos decidieron entrar a Cochlea, después de diversas dificultades lograron entrar sin embargo la escena que presenciaron, fue algo que jamás hubieran imaginado, al parecer Hinami había intentado escapar, pero, se encontraba muy débil, así que fue un blanco fácil para los investigadores, y ahora allí estaba, en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, su sangre, y alrededor de ella varios investigadores.

Ayato se enfureció y no dudó en lanzarse a ellos con la intención de matarlos, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a lastimar a Hinami?

"Si tan sólo me hubiera apresurado a salvarte"

¡Hinami resiste por favor! - Decía Ayato quien con lágrimas en los ojos sostenía entre sus brazos a una agonizante Hinami, había logrado acabar con los investigadores, sin embargo, Hinami estaba muy herida, Hinami estaba muriendo.

A - aya- ayato-k-kun, n-no llore-s - Intentaba decir Hinami con una clara dificultad en el hablar.

Hinami, no hables, gastarás tus energías, tranquila sólo tenemos que salir de aquí - Le respondió Ayato mientras la cargaba estilo princesa y se preparaba para salir.

A - aya - ayato-k-kun h-hay a-al-go qu-e qui-ero de-c-cirte - Responde Hinami mientras lo veía a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, con un poco de dificultad, causada por las heridas que tenía.

¿Q-qué suce-de Hi-na? - Dice Ayato mientras la veía.

Aya-to-k-kun y-yo t-te a-amo - Respondió Hinami mientras que con dificultad se acercaba al rostro de Ayato para depositarle un beso, un beso que transmitía todo lo que la castaña sentía hacía su superior.

Ayato andaba en shock, no procesaba la información recibida, acaso ¿Hinami lo amaba?, sin embargo, no dudó en corresponder a ese beso transmitiendo en ese momento todos sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la felicidad no es por siempre, tampoco la vida, la mano de Hinami que se encontraba en la mejilla de Ayato comenzó a descender de manera lenta, mientras se empezaba a separar del beso.

Ayato, abrió los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de estos cuando confirmaba con horror su peor pesadilla, los ojos de Hinami se encontraban cerrados, ya no respiraba, sus labios ya no se movían, ella ya no tenía vida.

Y allí se encontraba llorando sobre el cadáver de su amada, ya nada le importaba, ella se había ido, y él no pudo decirle que también la amaba.

Hinami por favor no te vayas - Suplicaba Ayato mientras lloraba - Yo también ¡TE AMO!

Ayato, sabía que ella ya no lo oiría, que ella ya no lo besaría, que ella no estaría allí para cuando él la necesitaba, que ella ya no estaría allí para amarla.

"Hinami, PERDÓNAME POR HABER LLEGADO TARDE"

Cuando amas a una persona, díselo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Ayato Kirishima


End file.
